Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display device such as an organic light-emitting display device (OLED) may be used in a mobile device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, or portable information terminal, or an electronic and electrical product such as an ultra-thin television, among others.
The display device should be sealed to protect a display that displays an image. Thus, a sealing member is typically disposed between upper and lower substrates of the display device and then hardened to couple the upper and lower substrates by applying energy to the sealing member.
It is desired to reduce an unnecessary area, for example, a dead space within the display device while manufacturing the same. Furthermore, a structural strength of a sealed area should be maintained.